


Someone So Unforgettable

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [22]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode: s02e01-2 Everything Is Great!, F/M, Soulmates, michael POV, reboots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Chidi and Eleanor find each other, again.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: OTP Drabble Project [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 17





	Someone So Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I love them! And I love that almost anything ppl write is canon-compliant, due to the whole Jeremy Bearimy thing with the timeline.
> 
> Title is from "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole, which is the song they dance to at the end of season 3.

In this reboot, Chidi and Eleanor are not soulmates. But it's Chidi that catches Eleanor and Jason, arms full of Molotov cocktails, on their way to the unicorn enclosure — they explode into rainbow sparkles when harmed, which admittedly is more of a temptation than Michael meant it to be. And when Eleanor begs Chidi to keep their secret because from an ethical consequentialist perspective, they’re not hurting anyone, Michael whacks his head several times on his architect's desk. He recognizes that expression on Chidi's face, and it's enough to tell him this reboot is doomed like the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
